


It's always been you

by somebodysomeplace1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysomeplace1/pseuds/somebodysomeplace1
Summary: 5 + 1 about a special Playlist Buck made specifically to tell Eddie how he feels about him and the 1 time he understands it.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	It's always been you

1.

Eddie is seated on the cold and hard bench in the locker room of the station. On tiring days like this, he’s usually glad that his shift is over- being able to finally go home and cuddle with Christopher until it’s time for bed. He’s not really one to complain, but if he’s being honest he’s glad that a day off follows.

“Hey Eddie.” Buck says as he comes and sits beside Eddie on the bench- shoulder to shoulder. “Need a drive home?”

“Why would I need a drive home, I came here in my own car.” he laughs. And it’s true because he remembers parking halfway through another spot this morning.

“You look tired. Thought that maybe you’d wanna sit back- let someone else drive instead.” he says sincerely.

Eddie finishes putting on his boot and tying the laces into a knot, then turns to look at Buck thinking about his options. Either be behind the wheel- tired, or let Buck drive and he can relax.

“Okay.” Eddie says as he comes to an conclusion “I’ll go with you, but that means you have to drive me to work on my next shift then.” he teases

Buck smiles down at himself and gets up from the bench- putting his hand out in front of him for Eddie to take. “Come on then. Let’s go.” he smiles

And off they went.

-

Eddie’s house is not that far from the station. If he really wanted to he could walk to work, but who does that.

When they buckle their seatbelts and start to head off, Buck leans forward- reaching for the aux cord.

“Can you pass me my phone over there please.”

Eddie looks around in the car and spots Buck’s phone in the cup holder in between them. “Yeah sure.”

“Thank you.” Buck says as he goes to reach over and plug the aux into his phone; choosing a playlist of music.

If anyone were to ask Eddie about Buck’s style of music, he honestly would have no clue how to answer that because it is just random. The song that Buck decides to play is something that he hasn’t heard before. It’s new- he likes it to be honest.

“Your tulips are my fate,

You gon’ be my blessing tonight

So keep your eyes wide.”

The song is calming. The ones where you know it is a love song, but it is slow and has a deeper meaning so that it makes you feel loved.

“What is this song?” he questions

Buck looks over at Eddie in the passenger’s seat, then back out the window continuing to drive.

“It’s called Garden Kisses by Giveon. It’s a good song, found it recently when I was up late at night.” Buck laughs

“Is this a song that you play for all of those who are tired and get a ride home?” he jokes

Buck shakes his head and him-, trying to hide his grin. “Nope, just you.”

Oh. It makes Eddie’s cheeks turn red.

“Guess I’m special then.” Eddie shrugs

“I guess so.”

As they arrive in front of his house, Eddie starts to exit the car.

“Thank you for the ride.” he says

“Any time.”

And Buck is being honest. He’ll take him home any time.


End file.
